Blankets
by Hell.Fire.Feline
Summary: 14. Writing something does not mean necessarily writing a story. Finland finds Su-san is a better writer than him... and cries. Now a series, due to popular request. Thanks, guys!
1. Moon

Seriously, SuFin is my life now.

Now enjoy this crappy little drabble thing. 8D

OH SNAP first Hetalia fanfic, too. BE GENTLE~ (I love you?)

* * *

It was cold.

Restless under the crisp blankets, he turned slowly, and turned again. They were stiff and ridged, and invisible in the darkness. It was still late, not late enough for the morning call, but late none the less. In fact, he decided, he could probably see the moon hung low in the sky if he was to leave the 'safety' of his blankets, ice cold as they were. He turned again. How unpleasant.

It was not just cold, it was freezing. His toes where curled in on himself, and he was sure he could see mist hanging onto his breath as he yawned. He could imagine it; icicles on the ceiling above him, ready to fall, the little droplets they produced getting lost on his hair and licking his skin, and outside, the wind howling, a flurry of never-ending white that suffocated the land and chased the stars. Just like his home.

Maybe he would go to the moon at the window after all, before it disappeared?

Creak.

The door opens, but it remains dark. He doesn't move. He can tell by the mechanical-like shuffling and by the sighs and by the calculated steps of a path traveled many times before that this is Su-san and not some thief or rapist or someone akin to that. Su-san was so tall; he wondered if he would hit his head on the icicles above him. Or would he say hello to the moon first, before sleeping? Could he even see the moon through the snow storm at the windows? He did nothing, just breathed silently in the dark.

The bed dips, and he dips, too, and Su-san lays with his back to him, as he always does. And Tino shuffles closer, and closer, and closer. The covers are barely moving with his crawl, those covers of ice, that like the snow, were covering him. And softly-softly, he nuzzles his partners back at the shoulders like a kitten, and mewls. And it always works.

Su-san stretches stiffly, and rolls to meet him, positioning himself where the boy can crawl into his arms. He felt arms snake around his waist, and hair tickle his neck, and he rested his chin upon his crown and pulled him closer. For every couple of breaths he felt against his skin, he took a single one, and closed his eyes sleepily.

And Tino was marveling in the heat provided, and suddenly, the covers were not so cold. The icicles on the roof were melting, and the storm was subsiding, and the moon could probably be seen; if he moved to see it. Loud in his ear, he could hear the beat of his partners heart, keeping him here, and in turn, keeping himself here, and he tried to get closer, even closer still. He wanted to leech off that life, he wanted to get as close as possible to Su-sans heart, and to stay there as long as possible.

The significance? He himself had described Su-san as 'mechanical'. He was scary at some times, too, a view shared by a lot of people. However, Su-san was always _warm _no matter what, and it amazed him to no end. That first night, when they had run away under the stars, he was warm then, too. How could someone so cold be so warm? The answer was his heart, and that was not something many people beside himself knew.

His heart, which the Finnish boy held.

"…?" It was a sound Su-san usually made when he was asking what was wrong. Tino sighed against him.

"I want to be closer, Su-san." He whispered, curling his fingers around the dense covers. "I want to be closer to your heart than this. Its warm."

"….?"

"I'm always cold when you are not here..."

"... Tha' so?"

"Ye-"

He was interrupted when a soft kiss was planted on his lips, and he blushed madly, thanking God that it was still dark.

"I lov' y'." He heard and felt the voice vibrate all around him. "Y' couldn' b' any closer."

It was true, even the most coldest of people had hearts, and once you reached them, they were as warm as anyone else. And as Tino fell asleep against that heart he had fought to reach, Su-san was oblivious to everything, and simply thought of the questions the boy sometimes asked him, before falling asleep himself underneath the ruffled covers of ice.

The moon appeared at the window, and smiled, devoid of snow.

It was no longer cold.

* * *

...8D Seriously, my SuFin obession is great. I really have to stop writing this stuff...

Comments and crit are ALWAYS welcome! They keep this hungry author alive. ALIIIVVEEE.

Love you all, HHF~ x


	2. Blush

You guys LIKED the teeth rot!? XDD Well… because people liked it… I wrote more. :/ DAM YOU GUYS REQUESTING MOAR.

(I do love you guys, though. 3))

SECOND HETALIA FIC EVER, HORRAH. :D

* * *

There was one thing Tino was sure of.

Su-san got embarrassed easily.

With that scary face of his and those eyes which looked through you, the Finnish boy thought that he could not even comprehend such an emotion, but when Su-san had sat still for a long time after being asked a simple question, staring into the air before turning away with a rosy hue on his cheek, he realized that it could be a fatal flaw in the mans personality.

That face…. Looked so soft like that. Gone was the harshness of his eyes and the straight line of his mouth, and everything softened. It had happened so many times, and on each occasion, Fin had wanted to kiss him so badly, to see if that soft look was even more softer to touch. His eyes went a soft blue instead of that icy blue it usually was, too, and his mouth became an 'upside-down 'V'' as Tino liked to call it.

He wanted to see all that more. But that meant… being tough? He had seen films, where in a relationship, one was tough and always making sex references, and the other always blushed and looked cute. HE was the latter. But, it was either that, or embarrassing himself. He opted for 'being tough'. Su-san was the 'aggressive' one in the relationship, but he could be 'aggressive' too (he suspected it had something to do with height). So, he decided at that moment, he would make Su-san blush cutely at him by being 'aggressive' in love. Which he had no experience of. Maybe he just had to frown a lot.

Was exploiting the man a bad thing?

…. The benefits were too great.

"Su-san!" He said happily, but then remembered what he was just thinking about. "I mean, er, hello, Su-san." He still sounded un-aggressive, which annoyed him. The man was sitting outside on the grassy hill with Hana-tamago and a newspaper, most likely reading about the politics and such with a strict face. He looked up after a beat and inclined his head a little at Finland.

"….?"

Tino walked over to him calmly (and did not run as he would usually do) and sat beside him with a smile on his face the size of a Cheshire cats. The boy HOPED it looked sexy. Whether it actually did or not was another story. He leant on Su-sans shoulder, to the mans surprise, and purred;

"Su-san, you love me, right? You always say that."

He nearly hacked out a lung trying to sound 'aggressive', which was not good. And the worse thing was, Su-san seemed unaffected by his attempt.

"Of cours'." Came the gruff reply after a second. Sweden turned those eyes onto his and Finland nearly froze in fright, but composed himself promptly. "Y' m' wif'."

"Well then…" Finland leant in closer and whispered seductively. "Do you think I am cute, too?"

That stare of Su-sans was instantly burning him, and he wanted to run far away from it, all the way to another country, even. But, yet again, as before, the man had frozen, his mouth partially open in disbelief, his paper discarded on the floor, Hana-tamago yipping in the background, the only sound.

Hana--tamago stopped to look at the pair who were staring at each other, either so madly in love, they could not speak, or about to fight. He trotted away.

_D-do I thin' he is 'cute'? Well, 'f cours', but shoul' I say; 'Y' are cute' or 'Y' look cute today' or 'Y' ar' the cutest'? Or mayb' I should not answer to avoid arguments-_

Damn it. He felt it, the blood creeping to his face, making him feel hot all over, turning his skin pink on his cheeks and making his chest hurt. He looked away again. He got embarrassed very easily, and even if it was just the two of them there. He felt so girly when that happened, so unmanly. HE was the husband, so he should be-

Tino kissed him softly on his lips, and his eyes went wide in shock. When Finland pulled away, he hugged the man tightly.

"I take that as a yes."

Sweden turned away again.

"And just so you know," Tino held his hand, "I think its cute when you blush."

* * *

When he was hanging out the washing a little later, he felt a pair of arms hug him from the back tightly, and that oh-so familiar face pressing into his back. Still embarrassed by the earlier event, however, he refused to turn around to look at him or too really acknowledge he was there.

"Su-san," Fin mumbled. "Can we snuggle later?"

Sweden choked on the air.

And blushed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

* * *

WECWBWXYBRRBAS OMFG WHAT DID I JUST DO.

SEME!FINLAND.

Do not want. D: Anyhow, I am actually tempted to turn this into a series, if people like it enough. 3 *Has a lot of ideas. D:*

I hope you liked it, my dears~

HHF~x ((OMNOMNOM THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD REVIEWS. MOAR PLEASE?? XDDD 3333))


	3. Rain

WWWRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY LOOK WHAT YOU DID- Oh crap, I spelled 'damn' wrong in the top of the last chapters authors note. :/ I am too lazy to fix that. 'Imagine' it says 'damn'. Anyhow.

YOU REQUESTED MOAR so I suppose this is now a series. :/ 'DAMN' (spelled right) YOU NICE REVIEWERS. 8D Yes, the sweetness of SuFin fluff is addictive. I cannot get out of it. Why don't people on this site write more SuFin?! WHY!?

TELL ME WHYYYYYY- *Is shot.*

Enough of the crappy A/N now. I hope you enjoy this one, too.

* * *

High above them, the clouds crashed in conflict.

And they, stuck below, were forced to feel the effects of said fight.

It was raining.

Finland was used to cold weather. He adored the snow sometimes, and every year his country was thick with it, and the forests and the mountains would all become one giant blanket of white. Reindeer would come bounding out of forests with cute winter-fuzz on their antlers, and he, Tino, would get to play Santa, which was the best part of all of it!

But rain was different. It wasn't the cold that got to him. It was the way it clung to you, smothered you, soaked you through to the bones. It was the way everything went dark and grey, and the wind prowled the streets, chasing things wildly and sending things flying; every now and then, he could have sworn he could hear its howl in the background. Yes, he hated weather like this a lot.

Strangely, Su-san didn't seem to mind it.

His hair was a darker shade now, plastered to his face in slick strands that occasionally got in his eyes and made him huff with annoyance. His dark blue coat was now nearly black, and his steps didn't falter whilst the water fell all around him. Tino, on the other hand, was stumbling, trying to avoid puddles, shivering, and trying to shelter under his hat. It wasn't working. Su-san quirked an eye brow at him when he wrapped his arms around the taller mans.

"I hate this, Sweden." He sneezed. "Rain is not fun."

"N' supposed t' b' fun." Sweden murmured. "Bu' we ar' nearly home now."

"Thank god." Tino sighed. "I can't stand to stay out here any longer."

"…. S't really tha' bad?"

"Oh, yes! Rain is horrible. There is no colour in rain, and you cannot see the stars or the moon or the sun or anything in the sky when its raining. Everyone hides, and the water drowns small animals, and in other countries, it drowns the _people. _Oh, and it destroys the saplings and it melts the snow, and makes everything seem duller- huh?!"

Suddenly, mid-speech, he nearly buckled as a heavy weight fell upon his head which made him arch his back and let go of Su-san. And he was enveloped in warmth. _The rain stopped. _He raised his hands in instinct to support the object so it didn't fall off, and found that his thoughts were indeed true. Su-sans coat was indeed over his head, surrounding his body in a cocoon, as heavy as it was. They kept walking.

"S-S-Su-san!" He squeaked, and peered out from underneath it. "W-what?!"

It was revealed that Su-san was wearing a quite simple grey vest top and dark blue trousers that began to get wet rather quickly. Tino gasped, flushed, and hid his face underneath the heavy coat once more.

"... Y' will get ill if y' stay ou' in it."

"Y-you can't give this to me, Su-san! _You'll _get a cold then!" Tino fussed, and made to pull it off his head and hand it back, but a hand on his crown stopped him from pulling it off.

"Doesn' matter t' much." Sweden mumbled in that lazy, causal drawl he usually did. "M' not takin' it back."

"Su-san, you are not wearing a lot!" He was aware that sounded wrong. "You are getting wet!" Sure enough, that thin-looking vest that was indeed thin was clinging to his skin quite well. Tino had to avert his gaze, because he felt like a pervert even if he was younger than Su-san when he stared too long.

"Fin," Su-san's head turned and those eyes fixed Tino on the spot. "I wan' y' to have it."

Tino was not going to argue, because he knew he was not going to win. He was so stubborn sometimes. The hand was removed, and he pulled the coat around himself and further over his head. It was so warm… the lining inside was beautiful. And it smelt of Su-san, who smelt oddly of new wood and pine. But he liked that. And he didn't like the weather… The rain suddenly became non-existent to him as he smiled and looked back up at Su-san and clutched at the fabric.

"…. Thank you, Su-san." He grinned, flushed, and walked closer to him.

His answer was a quiet 'Hn.'

"I love you." He linked his arm with Su-sans bare one, taking it from out underneath the coat, and felt his skin prickle with the coldness of it.

His reply was a pat on his head.

* * *

At home, where the fire raged, Tino gasped when he saw the ends of the coat. The were _ruined. _Where it had been so long in length, Tino had obviously dragged it on the wet, hard floor unconsciously, and now the ends were all torn and muddy.

"S-Su-san!" Tino wailed to the man, who was sitting by the fire in its light. "The ends of your coat are ruined! I am so sorry, I will get you a new one-"

"?" That was the Swedish equivalent of 'what?!' "… S'jus' a coat." He picked it up from his position, put it on his lap, and inspected the ends. He stared for a little while whilst Finland stood there, uncomfortably.

"… Jus' as I thought." He said after a little while.

"What?! What?! I am seriously sorry, Su-san, I didn't mean too, honestly-"

"Jus' as I thought." Su-san repeated, cutting him off. He looked over his glasses, up at Finland. "Its jus' a coat. I was helping' y' so y' wouldn't get wet."

Finland couldn't say anything, because he had already walked to the other end of the room, the darker end, to hide the furious blush on his face that threatened to make him look like a fool. And when he turned round, Su-san already had the sewing kit out, and was preparing to mend the ends with a neutral face. Finland couldn't bare it.

He ran up to Sweden, gave him a kiss on his cheek, and hid his face again.

"Thank you, Su-san!" He squeaked. "I-I will make us hot chocolate now!!" And Tino darted from the room.

Puzzled, left alone, and listening to the rain fall outside, he began to patch up the coat with that blushing face in his head, which in turn, made him flush, too. And embraced in the warmth of the fire, he awaited that hot-chocolate that his wife was so good at making.

And he sneezed.

* * *

FFFF CLICHÉ MUCH?? But, I have wanted to write this for ages. Seriously, Sweden's coat is long. It looks hot, though. 8D And oh, Su-san has got a cold?? I-I will make it better, w-with 'fan girl' power- *Is blown to pieces.*

… Ahem. Hell yeah, Su-san is awesome at sewing. No, seriously. It is in the manga.

I AM LIEKING THESE REVIEWS. ESPECIALLY THE ONES WHO WRITE IN CAPITALS AND SAY 'MOAR!!' (Its something I would do in a review.) I LOVE YOU GUYZ FOR THE SUPPORT. SRSLY. (No, I really do like the reveiws like that. :D)

… Why am I talking like this?! XDDD

You think you could review me again? 8D IF YOU REVIEW, I PROMISE I WILL HAVE ANOTHER ONE UP FOR TOMORROW. PROMISE. (Black mail always works.)

Love you guys, as always,

HFF~x

((PS: I love the rain. :/ Living in England, I don't really have a choice. Stereotype, plz. XD))


	4. Ill

THE BLACK MAIL WORKED. :L

Bloody hell, what are all these reviews? 8D Happy author is happy. I am also happy at the way everyone likes England. I was under the assumption America hated us and our accents~ (Good to know you don't?)

However; HELL YEAH, I LIVE IN ARTHUR. I actually find his eyebrows sexy. You are doing our country proud, love! I will have tea with you one day!! (By the way, I am a Londoner, because I love London's style. Maybe its because I'm a Londoner- *shot*. If you did not get that lame joke, you have obviously not heard the song. :/ For shaaaaaame.)

But, I would like to point out, no other anime has hand this widely spread audience. Usually, America just dominates everything (sorry, America. D:) :O BUT US EUROPEANS ARE HERE TOO. :D Nice to see some of the reviewers from Europe and further! I love all you guys, though, regardless of where you are. ;)

To everyone (because someone asked) although I am a seasoned writer of Yaoi (is a secret writer), I will not write it here. ITS FLUFF, DAMMIT. :/ LOL, but I do like the yaoi. :D

HAVE SOME MOOAAARRRR. I had to write this, because of the last chapter. A reviewer guess this, however. ARE YOU MAGIC, REVEIWER?! CAN YOU MIND READDD!?!?

AS PROMISED.

Enjoy. 8D

* * *

From his position on Su-sans lap, with the man dressed only in trousers, he could tell something was wrong.

"Su-san, your breathing weird." He murmured into the nape of the mans neck, where against his lips, Su-sans heart was seemingly racing. Indeed, his breathing seemed to no longer be mechanic, and seemed to be a task; which was not normal. In fact, it was almost a _pant. _He felt those huge shoulders shrug beneath him, and he said nothing.

"Su-san." Tino said in a low tone, which was his 'I know something's wrong' tone. Su-san snorted at his name, making Tino jerk slightly from his position on his chest.

"S'nothin'."

"If you were on the ground, with one arm, and half a leg, and no eyes, and a cracked skull, you would still say it was 'nothin' and ignore it." Tino pouted, lifting his head up. Su-san blinked back at him with eyes that were not-so-hard today. Which was the most worrying thing at all.

"…. You're ill, aren't you?" The Finnish boy sighed. He felt Su-san tense all over, and he turned his head away.

"…"

"You are. Its because of yesterday, right?" Tino looked down. "I am sorry for making you ill."

"Y' didn' make m' ill…" Sweden turned back. "The rain did. Y' coul' never make me ill."

Finland stammered, blushed, and hopped off of his lap neatly, clasping his hand together. Su-san was so cute sometimes… it made him so embarrassed, in the good way. Su-san didn't move, and instead stayed there, looking like his was half asleep. Fin wanted to take a picture of it, because he looked so peaceful, but he knew Su-san hated cameras, and so decided to memorize the look creepily in his mind. _So cute… if only other people could see him like this. _After a long time staring, which made Su-san very confused indeed, he snapped out of it and clapped his hands again.

"I'll go get medicine-"

"N-no!" Sweden sat upwards quickly, coughed slightly, and shook his head dramatically. Finland _knew _he didn't like medicine. It was all a conspiracy. Medicine did nothing for no-one, it just tasted bad and made people feel _more _ill.

"Su-san. Its good for you," Finland left the room anyway, but he could still be heard as he shouted from the kitchen. "It'll make you feel better!"

"I feel fin'!" Unfortunately, he began coughing after he said that, which completely ruined the effect. After a while, it subsided, and Finland had reappeared, with a bottle of something. Sweden winced.

"… M' not eatin' tha'." He murmured, though his tone has laced with rebellion. Finland was already unscrewing the bottle.

"Nonsense." Tino grinned, preparing a spoon. "Its good! It tastes nice!"

"How woul' y' know?"

"…." Finland did not have the answer for that. "Please? For me?" Tino leaned in closer and battered his eyelashes jokily, and Su-san kind of scowled, and opened his mouth moodily. Sometimes, he felt so soft. Finland jumped up with delight, poured a spoon full, and without warning, shoved it into his mouth.

Su-san's eyes widened.

And, in that split second, he threw the bottle somewhere, and kissed Su-san, biting on his lip softly.

"Don' open y' mouth." Finland mumbled. "Swallow it pleas'." He knew that would happen. It always happened, Su-san would always spit it somewhere. This would stop him, though. He was aware he sounded very much like Su-san with that accent, but even though he could taste that medicine on Su-sans lips, he stayed there, until Su-san swallowed and gagged a little as Finland pulled away and squealed like a girl.

"See, it wasn't that bad!" He grinned proudly. And then he stopped grinning.

Su-san stood up slowly, looming over him, with a face like steel, and those eyes piercing him _yet again. _And suddenly, Fin was nervous. Maybe he shouldn't have done that? He was about to apologies, when Su-san snaked an arm around his waist, pulled him up onto his waist, and kissed him, full on, with his tongue. And when they pulled away, Finland was the one gagging.

"T-that's nasty!!" He said childishly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Sweden looked like his was smirking.

"It tast's bad, righ'?" He said. Finland nodded his head quickly, and Sweden put him down softly on the floor. "Tha's wha' y' get."

"… True." Finland gathered up the spoon and bottle, and cradled it lovingly to his chest. "It will make you better, though, right?"

Sweden had no answer to that.

Finland turned and left the room, happy that his work was done. But, as he was putting the medicine away,

"A-a-a-achoo!"

He sneezed.

And groaned aloud.

_Damn.

* * *

_

"Its all your fault, Su-san!" Finland wailed, half-joking, and pounded Su-sans chest weakly with his fist. Su-san was half awake, eyes half-lidded and glazed over. He turned his head over weakly to his wife, who was curled at his side in bed, flushed and dizzy-looking.

"No, s'yours." He pouted. "Y' deserve thi'." There was humor in his voice too, even if it was dim. In the darkness, Fin sneezed again, and Su-san winced at the sound.

"At least, we get to spend some time together." Finland sniffed, nuzzling Sweden's ribs vigorously with his nose. In turn, Sweden twiddled his wife's hair absentmindedly with his fingers.

"Y' know, y' kiss made m' feel better." He breathed. Finland looked up at him though the darkness.

"Really?" He said hopefully. He loved to hear when he did something right, and it would wash away his earlier guilt.

"Really. Wh' needs medicine… when I got y'."

Yet again, Finland was glad it was dark, because his face was red not only from being ill, but also because the amount of blood that rushed to his face was enough to cause him to have a nose bleed. He hid his head in Sweden's ribs again and nuzzled him some more to avoid talking and giving away the joy he felt.

In response, the man tossed his head to the side and put his face beside Fins, rubbing his cheek against his in a rare display of affection to 'cheer the boy up'. "Y' breathin' weird." He commented, feeling Fin's face change into a smile as he mirrored his earlier words.

"I _always _breathe funny around you." He returned the action. "You have that effect on me, stupid."

"S'it a good thin'?" The reply ghosted across his neck.

"Of course." The Finnish boy beamed. "Its ok if we are both ill. I like it when we are all huddled like this. Next time you are ill… can you kiss me again? Please?" He chuckled quietly. He did love it when they could spend time in bed together all day and night, despite feeling like crap.

He felt Su-san nibble his lip a little.

"I can kiss y' mor' when y' ar' ill, if it will mak' y' feel better, like y' made m' feel better ?"

Finland blinked.

"Really?"

"S'f course."

"Well then," Finland nibbled his lip back. "I will defiantly get ill more often."

* * *

CHEEEEESSSSYYY.

Its weird, half way through writing this, I sneezed. D: WHAT THE HELL. Its all in the mind, people~

Seriously, if both you and your partner are ill, you can both kiss more. :3 You can't get more ill then that!

This end A/N will be short, because the author is tired. D: Its 1am. Damn the time zones.

Anyhow, I am going to probably upload the next chapter tomorrow night, because I have already written it. D: I HAD A GOOD IDEA, SUE ME. I hope you liked this one, too. Reviews will ALWAYS be treasured. Because of the time zones, when I wake up in the morning and see reviews, I think to myself 'Damn, I am doing something right.' And then I see the spelling mistakes. XDDDD

Anyhow, I love you guys!

Good night/ morning. 8D

HHF~x

(PS: FFFF Guys, what is with all the anonymous reviews!? If you are anonymous, I can't check out your work, ne? SIGN IN. I WILL BE YOUR FRIEND. 8D YOU ALL WANT A CRAZY OBSESSED AUTHOR AS A FRIEND, RIGHT?! Yes, yes you do. xxxx)


	5. Flowers

LOL you know you enjoyed the cheese of the last chapter. *w* But, if you did not see it coming after the one before that, then shaaaame on you. :/

Hey! There are some people from Sweden and Finland here! YOU GUYS ROCK NO SRSLY. And OMFG, a fellow Britland person. 8D 'ELLO, MY FELLOW ISLANDER. COME HAVE TEA WITH ME SOMETIME? Yes… Heh.

But at the moment, I am raging. The new Harry Potter film was lame. And this is coming from a fan. Hmph.

Anyhow, I hopez u like this chapter too.

Be warned; its got a lot of mumbled talking in it. Not even I can understand what Sweden is saying sometimes.

* * *

It was a horrible thing to admit… but sometimes, he could not understand what Su-san was saying. Like a lot of people didn't. It was just… he mumbled a lot, and his accent did not help. At first, Finland could not understand him at all, but after a while, he kind of got used to it. However, some days it was worse then usual.

And today was one of those days.

Su-san was outside in the sun. It was a nice day outside, and he had taken advantage of that and had decided to sit by the plants. Finland blinked. He wondered how Su-san, in that cute apron of his, digging at the flower beds, could still look so scary with that face of his. Hanatamago was chasing butterflies on the lawn near him, his fur splattered with dirt as he played. Finland decided to go outside and help him.

"You ok with that, Su-san?" Finland walked up behind him, and hugged the kneeling figure round the neck from above. Su-san stopped turning the soil, which he always did to make the soil look better and to check for bugs, and nodded.

"…." He blinked slowly. "… S'ju' doin' t' ea'th s' t' flo'er's gro'."

Yes, today was defiantly one of those days, and whatever Su-san said went straight over Finland's head. However, he could still pretend he understood. Where Finland would usually keep conversations to a minimum on days like this, he decided that is was too nice a day to be avoiding his partner, and so stayed outside. Su-san began digging again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help out with anything?" Finland pouted, pawing at Su-sans head softly, messing up his hair slightly. He knew Su-san liked it when he did that. The man stood up, reaching his full height and therefore rendering Finland's arms too short to effectively wrap around his neck, and pointed to the flowers in the bed.

"Ca' y' w' th'se? T'ey nee' t' be tak'n car' f' ..."

It went in one ear, and out the other. How was _anyone _supposed to know what that meant? Did Su-san know what that meant? He replayed what he said back in his head. The middle part was ok, 'they need to be taken care of'. How evil sounding… so that meant he was supposed to take care of the flowers. However, 'w' could mean everything. He looked over to the flowers, where some were just green stems.

Maybe he had to… 'weed' them? Some of these flowers did look a bit old…

Finland's translation: 'Can you weed these? They need to be taken care of…" That sounded right.

"Ok, Su-san!" Finland beamed after quite a while of blank staring. "I can do that!" He gave the thumbs up, and Su-san nodded. The man wiped his brow with his arm, and turned around to go inside.

"B' ba' soon…" He yawned. He was probably going to get himself a drink, as he had been out all day. Tino watched as he disappeared inside.

Finland wouldn't screw this up. At all. He stooped down, and tenderly plucked a flower from the soft earth, and put it on the ground. And he repeated it over and over again, and before long, he had done half of the seemingly huge bed. Which he thought was an achievement. Maybe Su-san was going to give them to him in a huge bundle with a ribbon, or maybe he was going to decorate the house with them, or maybe he just didn't like them? Before long, he was Su-san walking out again, looking chilled out, which made Finland smile, and he waved happily.

And Su-san stopped and stared, mouth open. Finland knew he had done something wrong.

"S-Su-san?"

"… I tol' y'," He spoke really slowly but not angrily, gazing lovingly at his flowers, "T' watc' th' flowers… no' weed 'em."

"WHAT?!" Finland leapt to his feet. "Watch them!? Why?!"

And at that exact moment, on cue, Hanatamago sped across the flower bed, trampling the remaining flowers with his paws as he chased a butterfly. The two just stood there and watched him dance in the air, and land on the buds and the petals, reducing them to nothing in seconds. Too shocked to do anything, and feeling hopeless, the two cringed.

It got even worse, however. The small dog lost interest of the butterfly, and started tearing up the picked flowers with ease, growling playfully and shredding them up with his little claws. In the space of less than twenty seconds, there were no flowers left, in the bed, and on the grass. Su-san looked crest-fallen.

"S-sorry!!" Tino cried, chasing Hanatamago away in anger. Su-san stood where he was, looking quite shocked. Unbeknownst to Finland, he _loved _those flowers. Most of them had taken a long time to grow, and every time he did them, Hanatamago would always wreck them in some way or another. And now his wife had, too…

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!" Tino hugged him from the front and buried his head in Su-sans stomach, gripping his shirt tightly. "Sorry sorry sorry!"

Slowly, Su-san petted the top of his head. "S'ok," he murmured sadly, "S'jus' flo'ers."

Fin pulled away, with tears in his eyes at Su-sans expression, and turned to look at the aftermath. It looked like a war had gone on. If only he had asked Su-san what he had said… but he couldn't, because that is embarrassing….

Wait.

He looked closer at the bed. Was that… yes!

"Su-san! Susan!" He tugged on the corner of Su-sans shirt. "Look, Su-san!" He pointed outwards, and the man followed his gaze. And there, in the sea of dead bodies, a single soldier was still standing.

Sweden walked over to it, treading on the already ruined flowers, and bent down. Finland followed, and knelt too. Indeed, it was a flower, untouched, in a little clearing of dirt with the other squashed flowers around it. They both looked at each other, and one smiled broadly, whilst the other… smiled as best as he could.

"It looks beautiful, Su-san…" Finland whispered. "Its still here, so everything is ok…" The boy reached out and stroked the little flowers bright blue petals lovingly. Su-san blinked, and in one slow, deliberate moment, plucked the head of the flower from the ground, making his partner squeak.

"What?! Su-san, why did you-"

The man reached behind his ear, and put the flower there, so it was sticking out of the side of his head cutely.

"… It look's," He spoke really slowly, making sure he was forming words right, "Even mor' beautiful there." He hid his blush by messing up own hair with his hand and by turning to the side as he usually did whilst Finland giggled to himself with the same colored face in happiness. He suddenly tackle-hugged Su-san to the ground from their seated position, his arms on either side of Sweden's chest, his legs between the mans legs. He put his forehead to Su-sans, and grinned again.

"Thank you, Su-san. For forgiving me." He chuckled. The man looked so embarrassed, but didn't make a move to get up. And as Finland lifted his head, the flower in his hair fell out, and drifted downwards, ever so slowly, and landed on the tip of Su-sans nose, where he blinked in wonder, and blushed some more. Fin didn't think he could look more cuter.

"We will plant more flowers, Su-san!" He stared down at the man with the flower on his face. "We will start again. And then I can give you a bunch of flowers one day, blue and yellow, your colours, that I grew with love." He laughed aloud, and even Su-san chuckled slightly at the way Finland was talking, so corny, but yet so cute.

"Tha's fine." Sweden grinned in a Swedish sort of way. "But…" He got up quickly, sending Finland rolling onto his back, and the former position was mirrored as Sweden was now above Finland, arms on either side of his chest, legs between his.

"This tim', don' ruin them." He frowned harshly, and Finand shuddered. "I mean it."

"S-Su-san?" Tino shivered in fear at the darkness of his face. It was so scary… And suddenly, Sweden smiled.

"Be car'ful, next time, k'?" He said, quite kindly. Finland breathed a sigh of relief, and batted the side of Sweden's head playfully with an arm.

"Don't trick me like that!" He laughed, and he wiggled away from him. He then pounced again at the man, knocking him over, and nuzzled him hard, until Sweden was laughing and trying to push him away gently. The two ended up rolling around in a tangle of limbs as Finland attacked Su-san with nuzzles, and Su-san weakly tried to get away as Finland discovered a spot he found quite ticklish, and he ended up trying to stifle laughter as his partner clung to him.

"Ge' off!" The man snickered as Finland rubbed his head against his neck. Finland didn't, and continued to torment him.

And Hanatamago watched in wonder.

If he had ruined the flowers, then what were his masters doing?

He saw that single flower head sitting peacefully amongst the broken stems. It looked lonely there, and was under threat from getting squashed…

Crazy humans.

* * *

UGGHHHH I could actually feel my teeth falling out when writing this. FLUFFY FLUFF IS FLUFFY. STUPID FINLAND IS STUPID. AND WHY IS IT SO LONG, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A DRABBLE. :/ I WILL STOP COMPLAINING NOW.

If anyone thought that Sweden told Finland to 'water' the plants, do you think I am that predictable? XDDD

Anyhow, hopefully I will be able to update again tomorrow night or the night after. 8D I have crushed a nerve in the top of my my arm and it is killing me (but noooo, the doctor wont do anything about it EVEN THOUGH I CANNOT FEEL HALF OF MY ARMS AND FINGERS) so typing is hard and awkward to do.

Yet I still typed this for you, through all the _paaaain. _

BECAUSE SOME OF YOU PEOPLE WAIT FOR ME AND I AM AN AUTHOR OF HONOR.

Its also because I love you so much and I want to get married to you. ;w;

Reviews are nice. 8D I love to hear what people think, baby~

HHF~x

((PS: …I love doing PS's. 8D Some of you guys want something a little more than fluff. So, what do you mean by this? I mean, I can't write sex here (WELL I CAN, BUT STILL) because I dunno. SuFin isn't really…. A sex pairing. IT'S THE HEIGHT DIFFERENCE I TELL YOU. Also, Fin looks like a little boy. D: *SU-SAN IS A SECRET PERVERRRRRT*

So, if I WAS to write a single hard one-shot here that was a little dirtier, what would you want?))


	6. Kiss

FFFF Some of your comments DO make me laugh. 8D BTW, my arm got like this randomly. I woke up and it was like this.

Oh snap, its raining in England. Thunderstorms, like. I would like to think I caused this with my stereotyping. (Y) OMFG SOMEONE FROM WALES. Yo, neighbor! Your landscape rules. I wish we had your hills, as random as it sounds.

SO, HERE WE ARE AGAIN.

You wanted… harder stuff. D-damn it! *Blush* I will write harder stuff… but do not expect the EXTREME. This is a fluff series, guys. (RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE). I think this is.... hard fluff? XD

As a side note, because someone mentioned, I call Tino a 'boy' because I don't think yaoi with two 'men' sounds right, even if Finland is not a child. One always has to be the uke and look young, ne? SORRY FINLAND YOU NEED TO BE SMALL KTHNX.

Enjoy, my loves.~

* * *

"Papa," He felt a tug on his sleeve. "Mama is hurt, desu-yo…"

Su-san whirled around quickly and stared down at his son, who looked upset.

"Where?" The man said simply, casting his gaze over at his wife, who was cooking, but had turned around when he had heard the two talking. Peter raised his hand and pointed to the part on Tino's top where it dipped at his chest. And there, just about hidden, was a little plaster with puppy's on it.

"Tha'?" Su-san pointed to it. Sea-land nodded.

The two adults looked at each other sheepishly.

"Its, uh…" Finland rubbed the back of his neck. "W-where Hanatamago…bit me?"

"What?!" Peter gasped. "That's bad! I'll go tell him off, desu-yo!" He put on a face of bravery and stormed out the room, carrying thee tension with him. The two sighed.

That was close. Lucky their son was gullible.

Where their relationship stood, Finland had already established that Su-san was the more 'manlier' of the two. Yes, it definitely had something to do with height, he decided. That left him, of course, to be Peter's 'mama' and general not-dominant one of the pair. Which, he didn't mind too much…

But Su-san was rough with him sometimes.

"Su-san," He sighed. "We will have to be more careful, and not get carried away…"

"…. Ge' carr'ed away?" Su-san blinked, and then lost his 'shocked' face. "Y' get carr'ed away mor' tha' me, Fin."

Finland raised an eyebrow.

"_You _are the one who gets carried away more. You hurt, Su-san." His face was stern, but his voice was humorous.

"_I never _ge' carr'ed away." He huffed. "Y', on th' othe' hand…"

"Prove it." Tino grinned. "Prove everything you say."

Sweden stared for a little while, before grinning slightly to himself.

"I'll mak' y' eat y' words."

It was as if a wicked plot had formed in the Swede's mind, and suddenly, his eyes were glimmering with a foreign emotion that Fin couldn't comprehend. And the boy regretted what he had said earlier. He was quite sure he was in trouble, whatever it was.

Sweden closed the door slowly to the kitchen, and closed the curtains to the window whilst Finland leant against the kitchen counter. He shrugged off his jacket, leaving in his jeans and a clean, white shirt. Finland shivered. He was liking and dreading where this was going already.

One by one, the buttons came undone, very slowly, but Su-san kept his eyes on his wife, rather than on what he was doing. He undid the last one, and in one fluid movement, his shirt was tossed into the floor where it landed silently in a heap. The only sound on the air was there breathing, one smooth, and one erratic.

Finland was now tingling with excitement. D-damn it, he was not going to give in! he could stand there, and watch Su-san strip, and NOT get horny! He could! Except, Su-san looked so hot… Fin didn't know whether or not he was drooling or not, but his mind had certainly gone into standstill.

That body… was _nice. _Su-san had muscles in all the right places, and his skin was so smooth…

Oh god, oh god. Sweden was undoing the fly on his jean. Damn it damn it damn it, why was he doing it so slowly, like that?! Why couldn't he hurry up?!

"Y' lookin' a bit hot ther', Fin…" Sweden _PURRED. _Tino could not believe it. Su-san could PURR. This new revelation was killing him. He bit his tongue and refused to answer, but shifted his weight from foot to foot as blood jolted through him repeatedly. He wanted him to PURR more…

When Su-san had finished, his stretched lightly to feign exhaustion, and the muscles at his stomach rippled in unison-

Finland snapped.

He rushed Sweden and collided his mouth with his, hands clawing at the body before him hungrily as two arms wrapped around his frame. Their tongues danced in each others mouths, eagerly battling it out for dominance, before they both pulled away for air. However, Tino didn't have so much as a single breath before Sweden shoved him into the table and pinned his wrists down to it, and nipped at Finland's mouth for entrance again.

The sharp stinging at his lips told him to open them, and once again, they kissed roughly, this time, Tino squirming on the table underneath the weight of Su-san who was crushing his face and wrists and legs with his body. They broke apart again, panting, and Sweden heard Finland whine underneath him.

"D-don't stop, Su-san!!" He puffed. He wanted this so badly. Their bodies ground against each other, fitting like a jigsaw puzzle, and Finland felt on fire with the feeling of it. Sweden, out of breath, nodded sharply and was about to dip down to kiss him again, when light suddenly flooded the room and Sweden jumped back. Finland shot up quickly, and his head span.

Peter blinked at the two out of breath adults, and cradled Hanatamago in his arms.

"… I g-got him, desu-yo…" He whispered, holding the puppy up. The puppy had a flower hairclip in his ear and was wearing a tiny skirt. "… I dressed him up as punishment, desu-yo…"

The two adults stared in silence. Hopefully, Peter wouldn't notice that his Papa was not wearing a shirt and that his flies were undone. And suddenly, through the silence, Sea-land gasped.

"Mama is bleeding again, desu-yo!!" He pointed at Finland's face. "I-I'll go get a bandage, desu-yo!!" And he sped out of the room, the little dog bouncing in his arms. Finland wiped his mouth on his sleeve to reveal that yes, he was bleeding on his cheek, due to Su-sans nipping. He grinned in victory.

"You got carried away!" He sang.

"Y' got carr'ed awa' firs'!" Came the reply.

"Well then, don't be so sexy, Su-san." The words kind of slipped out of his mouth, and he quickly covered it when he realized what he said. Sweden snaked his arms around his waist, and kissed the place where he had bit too roughly.

"I'll try."

Peter watched the two from the crack in the door.

If Papa was the reason Mama was always bleeding, he was going to start a war with him.

* * *

FFFF THAT'S RIGHT, RUIN IT SEA-LAND. I LOVE YOU, DESU-YO.

Why is it I make Finland not very ukey? D: I want him to be the uke, dammit!! But mhmmm… Su-san is so sexy… I wish he was real even though he technically is. *Shot.*

Well, I hope this was a little rougher. I am a little rusty. I write hard-core yaoi for other fandoms, but not for here, so it was hard. I like things short and sweet. I'll probably write a harder one than this, in time, in time~

YOU BETTER HAVE LIKED IT, MY HAND IS KILLING ME.

SHOWER ME WITH LOVE IN THE FORM OF REVIEWS.

… PLEASE. 8D

Loving yooouuuuu~

HHF~x

(PS: Hanatamago is male… right? Everywhere I go, he is a different gender. Well, here, he is cross-dressing. You know you like it.)


	7. Death

DESU-YO.

Wait.

Waaaaaaait.

People actually… LIKE reading the A/N's?! As much as reading the stories!? FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF I LOVE YOU FOR LOVING THE CRAP I WRITE HERE. But clearly, nice people, you are on drugs. I am going to write some more crap now.

**To the PERSON WHO WANTED MY CHILDREN: **You better be male. :/

And hello, Welsh person, again! Heck yeah, Wales is beautiful!! Way more prettier than Cornwall! It ok, I will not roll Wales flat~ I love the hiiilllsssss~ OMFG YOUR LANGUAGE OWNS TOO.

…Yes. Anyhow, about my arm, yes, it is still bloody painful, but I am ignoring it. 8D I have too many things to do. I find, if I keep using my fingers, I can move them more, so typing is good!

Anyhow, enough talk. Here is another chapter. 8D

BECAUSE THAT'S ALL YOU WANT, ISN'T IT?!

This chapter has attempted angst. Warning.

* * *

Su-san had been disappearing a lot lately.

It had been snowing out, and the air was frosty and stiff. Both of the two avoided going out in it at all costs. However, just before the sun set, which was often hidden behind the almost black clouds in the sky, Su-san disappeared, and Tino was always distracted when he left. And when he came back, he was soaked through, icicles clinging to his think winter coat.

And whenever he asked where he went? The answer would always be the same.

"…Out."

It was obvious it was a secret.

Currently, he was out, doing whatever it was he was doing. It was dark out, too, so this left Finland to worry in the house, by himself. There was a million different things he could be doing. Buying presents, cheating on him, trying on outfits, cheating on him, enjoying the weather, cheating on him, fixing peoples lighting at their houses, cheating on him with someone else.

…

Was he cheating on him?

Finland suddenly had a mental image of Sweden walking through the door, clothes ruffled, hair messed up, tie loose, like what happened on the American sitcoms where men were cheating on their wives (except he was not a wife).

And it hurt to think that…

N-no, there was NO WAY Sweden was cheating on him. No way. At all. Just because he was sneaking out at night and returning late without explaining himself did not mean he was seeing someone else. He refused to believe it. Except for that feeling he had in his chest was telling him otherwise. But if he was cheating… which he might not be…. Then why was he doing it? Finland blushed to himself in the darkness a the fire light flickered across his face. They slept in the same bed, they kissed, they were _in love. _How could someone fall out of it so quickly.

Was he/she more pretty than he was? Did they kiss better, or were they more powerful? Were they more useful, or did they have a better personality? It could be any one of these. Any one at all. And it cut deep. Deeper than he wanted to admit. He thought they had 'something'. Tino had ran away with him, HIM, rather than staying there with that idiot, Denmark. On the first night, they had shared that spot TOGETHER, and in the days to come, they had formed 'SOMETHING' that became 'EVERYTHING' in a short period of time.

And it really was EVERYTHING. At nights, in bed, the cuddling and the warmth, and in the day, the fun in the sun outside in the long grass, and in between, the kisses which made him feel special. It made him feel like SOME-ONE.

Oh, and they had a _son! _What about him? How could Su-san do this when they had _Peter _here with them?! He felt tears gather up in his eyes when he thought about the times they spent together as a family, in the parks and any where else. And that cut in his heart became deeper and deeper until he felt as if he was dying.

It was horrible. For some reason, he could not muster up anger for Su-sans actions, none at all. He felt as if it was his fault that he was being cheated on, because he was not good enough partner to the man. Maybe, if he was a little let cared, and a little more _passionate, _Su-san would have stayed with him.

He suddenly became suffocated by everything around him, things that HE and Su-san had bought, TOGETHER.

And the door creaked open.

And Su-san was hugged roughly by Finland, who ignored the cold, wetness of his partners coat and let the snow mingle with his tears.

Finland didn't know love could die.

"I love you I love you I love you!" Finland cried, hugging his waist tighter. "Please don't leave me, you are everything, _everything, _and I need you, a-and I adore and admire you, so please, don't cheat on me! Please!!"

There was silence. Utter silence. And because of it, Finland sobbed harder. It was the truth, the truth.

And suddenly, Su-san dipped his head and kissed him, lightly, before grabbing his hand and leading the boy outside. The door slammed behind them, and as Su-san led his partner through the now, Finland pondered what was happening, with that dim feeling still in his chest. Su-sans face looked sad. He wondered why.

They walked out onto empty street, which where white with fresh snow and blotted out by the still falling flakes. Orange globes hung seemingly in mid-air, as the street-lamps tried to shed some light on the darkness. They wound round the few buildings there were, until they started to get nearer and nearer to the forests. Open ground. The grass was slippery, but before the trees covered everything in darkness, was a spot of earth, with something jutting out of it. Su-san produced a torch, and shined it on the spot.

"Go look." He said simply.

Finland looked up at him, and the man nodded again. He still looked sad.

So, Finland ducked down, and stared at the thing jutting out of the ground.

And flinched.

It was a _grave._

A grave. Its head was a stone, with a cross carved into it, and around it was neatly heaped earth with smaller, smoother stones around it. A rough effort, but everything had been clearly gathered from the forest and put here.

"S-Su-san?!" Tino gasped, and shied away. Sweden knelt down beside him with that same sadness.

"S'was a fox." He murmured. "She died in th' snow. Too cold." He said simply. He then pointed to his side where there was a little burrow, concealed by snow, but still seeable. Finland stared at it.

"Left cubs 'n ther'." Su-san looked down. "They wer' t' young. I was feedin' them, but…" He looked back at the grave. Beside that single grave, Finland noticed, were two smaller ones, with no headstones, but there all the same.

And beside that, a little plastic bowl. Empty.

"… They froze."

There was a heavy silence, like the one in the house, but this time, Finland felt horrible. Absolutely horrible. He thought his partner was cheating on him, when all along, he had been… Finland stood up, Grabbed Su-sans hand, and pulled him up with him. When standing, yet again, they hugged, and this time, Sweden hugged back, just as hard.

"Su-san…"

"I'm no' gonna' cry, Fin, s'ok." The man said stiffly. "It was' my fault… I was t' late t' sav' them. They wer' so small…" The hug got tighter.

"It was _not _your fault. Things happen…" He trailed off. "Bad things and good things happen all the time in life." Su-san had told him that at the beginning of the year.

"Bad thins'…"

"I'll cry for you, ok?" Fin coughed. "I am sorry. Sorry I was so selfish, sorry I could ever think you were leaving me, and sorry for miss fox and her babies. You were great. Without you there, they would not have lived. I-I am sorry."

"N' I'm sorry f' not tellin' y'…I didn't want y' t' worry too…"

"I worried, because you were gone, I thought you did not love me anymore. B-but, you loved these foxes, right? You cared for them for a long time…"

The man turned away and said nothing.

"I… I lov'd them… an' I love you." His voice laced with pain.

"We'll visit, Su-san, right? We'll visit here, ok? A-And we will name them. That one can be 'Lamp', and that one can be 'Box'." He said quickly, pointing them out, trying to stop the tears as they still lingered there. Su-san was not going to question the names.

"… Ok. In th' spring, we'll visit. I promis'."

"So do I. I will love them too, like you did."

"… Thank you."

And slowly, the snow stopped falling from the sky, and the two stood hand in hand in sadness and helplessness as the darkness faded, and it started to become lighter in the clearing, signaling morning, and making the headstone with the cross shine.

The world was so cruel sometimes.

And in spring, Lamp, Box, and Miss Foxe's graves were surrounded with flowers in every direction, glistening with dew in the sun.

They remembered to visit.

Love never died, no matter what.

* * *

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW.

Oh Sweden, you pansy. We know you like small furry things, like Hanatamago. And Finland. LOL.

AND DON'T LET FINLAND PICK THE NAMES FOR THINGS.

Where the hell did this story line come from, you ask? Ah, its because in America, you have raccoons, right? They don't exist in England (LOL). Instead, we have foxes. A LOT of them. They run in roads, and come into gardens, and steal things, and stuff. And, I see a lot of dead foxes. People kill them (because they attack cats and dogs alike) and hurt them, and they get run over and things…

I really do see a lot of dead foxes. And it is sad, because I love foxes. I saw a cub the other day, on my street, alone. So sad…

SO THIS IS AN EMOTIONAL CHAPTER. FFFFF DON'T OVER REACT AT ALL, FINLAND, JEEZ. :/

BTW, I AM NOT GOOD AT WRITING SAD STUFF. I AM SORRY, KILL ME NOW.

Anyhow, instead of showering me with love this chapter, how about showing me with pictures of naked Su-san? 8D DON'T TELL FINLAND OH GOD PLEASE DON'T.

Loving you,

HHF~x

(PS: To the person who asked where I get my ideas from; I have an active imagination. 8D That is all.)

RIP Box, Lamp, and Miss Fox. xxx


	8. Meeting

Doo da didi didi dum didi doo!

It's a song. You won't know it unless you are over thirty years old. :/ 'Cept I know it. Does that make me a secret granny?

WELL HELLO IS THAT TIME AGAIN.

THANK YOU PEOPLE THAT GAVE ME PICTURES. Fricken awesome. Ilu guys for being so dedicated. (IT WAS BLACKMAIL AND YOU FELL FOR IT KOLKOLKOL.)

Short and sweet this time, guys (the A/N, that is. THSEE FICS ARE GETTING LONGER AND LONGER AND I DO NOT KNOW WHY. :/) I don't think you realise that every time I upload, it is extremely early in the morning in my country. And so, mother tells me off. That betch.

I WOULD LOVE TO BECOME ONE WITH WALES. (Y)

LIKE IT OR DIEEEEEEEEE- *shot*

(Sorry for the lack of **SUFIN** in this one, BTW. I needed to write something random after that depressing last chapter. 8D)

* * *

World conference.

The two hated those.

Sitting side-by-side, they watched as other countries bickered, argued, and then fought over absolute nonsense. Whilst Tino loved to sometimes engage in such conflict, it was Su-san who talked the most out of the two at such events. After all, he liked arguing. However, there was not exactly a lot to argue about. The meetings got side tracked very easily.

He preferred the arguing sometimes, however.

For it was a horrible thing to watch, when the countries _got along. _

It would start of normally. Introduction, politics, whatever. Maybe someone would start a war, or claim that someone had invaded their territory, or boast about their economy. Then, a young man would stand up, by himself. 'Korea', Fin was sure he was called, and he would begin to start groping the small island of Japan's chest quite mercilessly. China would try to pull him off, but then he would get groped too. And Hong Kong would sit in the back ground, blushing, getting infuriated that he was getting shown up. And then Korea would get him as well. And all three would get worked up and red faced and Korea would shout something loudly and continue.

And opposite them, Belarus would be flirting with Russia; with little success. It did not help that she had a knife sticking out of her sleeve. The man looked like he was going to run away at any second. And, next to her, Lithuania would be trying to get her attention in all sorts of ways, like staring for ages on end and asking her how her day was. Yet again, there was little success. And next to _him, _Poland would be pouting and pulling his hair and whining for attention. With even less success than the other two.

Further down, England was sitting with America. It was like a game of tennis; when one looked at the other, the other would look back, and the first one would turn away, blushing. America would then punch England on the arm lightly, exclaiming, 'What are you looking like that for?' and England would scowl and mumble something, but would continue to blush. And then, quite sneakily, America would put his arm around England's shoulder and murmur something quietly in his ear. And the older man would nearly squeak in surprise. Tino could only guess what they were saying.

Italy would be on Germanys lap, for reasons no-one understood. The Latin man would play with his hair and say he was cute, and the usually grumpy German would turn away in embarrassment, even if no-one was watching. And then, Italy would kiss him on the cheek and hug him sporadically, and the man would tell him not to do things like that in public. Italy would continue on anyway. Everyone knew they slept together in the same bed, with Italy naked, anyway.

And to their side, Spain would be showing off in front of the other Italy, the more serious one, by asking France to have a 'who's more manly' competition. Things would get serious, however, when France took off ALL off his clothes and started to molest Spain, who would run away and grab the serious Italy whilst he was at it. Strangely, the two would end up looking deeply into each others eyes at the end of the room.

And then France would molest Japan with Korea, who was doing a lot of work in the corner. And then he would jump on England and try to get him to get naked, but America, looking quite jealous, would throw France off. And then the man would strip Estonia. And Latvia. For fun. Because they were easy targets. And then he would reach Greece, who would take off all his clothes if France would give him his cat back. So France and Greece would be naked together.

And Austria would see. And he would blush, and then Prussia would loop an arm around his waist, point to the two naked men and laugh, claiming that they were not real men at all, by the looks of it. And Austria would scowl and try to remove the arm, but Prussia kept it there and continued to laugh. And then France would remove all of Prussia's clothes. And Austria would be used as a shield to hide his nakedness.

And Switzerland would see France trying to get in his 'personal bubble', and he would get out a gun and aim it at everyone, but no-one would notice. Except Denmark, who would think about getting out his axe, but would decide against it. Under his arms, he had Norway and Iceland, who were both looking as hot and as bothered as each other, and Iceland wondered why he had a collar on. When he traced the origin of the chain coming off of the collar, he found out that the person holding the other end of it was Russia. The man waved cheerfully. Iceland shivered.

Hungary was taping the whole thing, of course.

And the door would creek open slightly…

And Sea-land would look in. And then he would shut the door immediately after seeing what was happening.

Maybe being a nation would be a bad thing after all.

And watching all of this continuously, would be himself and Sweden, looking rather embarrassed. The meeting would be a shambles at that point, countries just doing whatever they liked. Tino looked up at Su-san, in the middle of the ruckus, and noticed the man was staring at his shoes.

"Its bad, right Su-san? No self control…" The boy pouted. The man nodded in a slow 'yes' and kept his eyes on the floor.

The sight of all these countries making out/ getting naked/ expressing love for each other was a weird thing. Su-san always thought love should not be expressed too much in public, for it looked untactful, but surely, the other countries thought different. Or maybe… he was too uptight?

Either way, he thought that since everyone else was doing it….

"Mayb'… we shoul' join in…" He mumbled, as Spain and Italy began rolling around on the floor, doing 'unspeakable things' to each other. Finland was gasping like a fish.

"W-what, you want to do something? Now? W-what do you mean?" Finland was lost. Su-san had a huge blush on his face, and was shaking slightly. Everywhere around them, people were making out and flirting and raping each other…

Suddenly, the man began to kiss him lightly, and whilst the boy didn't protest, he was shocked. It was when they broke apart did Finland fully take in what just happened.

"I-I-it's a conference, Su-san!!" He stammered, feeling the heat at his face. "We can't!"

Su-san tilted his head.

"No-one wa' watchin'."

Finland looked around. Sure enough, there was so much noise and things going on, everyone was busy doing things with other countries, and did not notice them. Finland turned back to his 'husband' (he was not a wife, though!) and marveled at the cuteness of his expression.

"F-Fine, Su-san!" He punched the air defiantly. "We can show public affection, too!"

Su-san was taken aback when Finland suddenly jumped him, and pressed himself up against the older man until his back was touching the wall. Sweden smiled, and they kissed again, harder this time, so hard in fact Finlands nails were burying into his partners skin and Su-sans arms were constricting the shorter ones breathing.

They broke apart, for a second, and then roles reversed, and now Finland was up against the wall, and he made a noise of approval as a tongue wormed its way around his, and he tasted Su-san, which always tasted nice. Even I that standing position, their legs became entangled, and their breath became shorter and heavier every time they broke apart.

Then Su-san started nipping the underside of his jaw, and Finland was trying not to moan at all. Those teeth were so sharp against his skin, they left him breathless, and he found himself grabbing Sweden's hair in his excitement and clenching every muscle in his body to fight self control.

And then he noticed.

The whole room had gone quiet.

Every eye in the room was on them. Every single one. Some people looked shocked at the fact that it was SWEDEN and FINLAND making out, others excited, others neutral.

"_Tout le monde!_" France shouted at the top of his lungs. "Sweden and Finland are the last ones to make out in this room! We are now all _guilty!_"

The two gasped, composed themselves, but remained breathless. What a horrible title, considering that they were the few people that were actually TOGETHER. Still, everyone was looking at them. And then, one person laughed, and another. And another. Until everyone cheered and every nation was on their feet, kissing their lovers, in America's case, picking up England and running around with him, in Korea's case, doing the exact same thing with Japan, and France began to strip people in happiness.

Italy kissed Germany, Germany kissed back. Belarus tackled Russia, and in turn was tackled by Lithuania, and those two ended up on the floor together, smiling sheepishly but not moving. And Poland was alone. Until Switzerland was so panicked by people invading his space that he fell on top of Poland. And they nearly hit Austria and Prussia, who were either hugging or trying to hide Prussia's nakedness, which Austria did not seem to mind. And at that point, China was in just his boxers, for some reason, and so was Hong Kong. And beside them, Greece was on the floor, asleep, but still naked.

And they all heard the door slam open loudly above the ruckus, and suddenly, everyone stopped and stared.

Sea-land was naked at the door, with his hat covering himself, with a confident expression on his face.

"I am ready to become a nation, desu-yo!"

The whole room had gone quiet again.

And then Frances face lit up unexpectedly.

…

Sea-land was not seen for the rest of the conference.

* * *

OK. WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS. I am SORRY, I HAD to write this. It was annoying me. XD I liked the idea of all the nations except Sweden and Finland getting fruity with each other.

"F-Fine, Su-san!" He punched the air defiantly. "We can show public affection, too!" 

If Finland got any nerdier, I would have to kill him. Trufax.

BTW, Iceland has bondage. The reason for that is because Iceland was suffering economic problems and so was relying on Russia. Its in the manga. Russia does not want him to get away. 8D

Anyhow, got to run, as I said. I have been Pming a lot of people lately for no apparent reason. Actually, its because I like answering reviews. 8D Its ok, you can talk to the author~ She doesn't bite~ BUT SHE DOES PRATTLE ON ABOUT YAOI A LOT. 8/

Uwwahaha, I hope you liked it!** FORGIVE MEEEEEE!**

Love you guys,

HHF~x

(PS: GOD SEA-LAND, GTFO, NO-ONE WANTS YOU. EXCEPT FRANCE. HE WANTS YOU A LOT.)

(PPS: I LEFT OUT CANADA ON PURPOSE…. WAIT, WHO IS HE AGAIN? *shot*))


	9. Bleed

UGGHHHH I am quite busy tonight, so this will have to be quick, ok? XDD

FAST UPLOAD GO!!

(Also, for future warning, Su-san is wearing those clothes to look smart. There is no inspiration behind them. XDD))

* * *

Su-san was beautiful.

Tino was not looking at him, and he could tell you that from memory. He was reading something causally in bed, pajamas ruffling at every motion he made, with a pink tinge on his cheeks that came only from the heat. Not only did he expect the man to be so home early, but he didn't really expect him at all. Not today, when he had to report to the Europeans to talk about his relationship with the brutal Denmark.

But then, with a gentle knock of the door, he appeared.

And Tino ceased to breathe.

His hair was smooth yet tussled, and every now and then was the smallest trace of a flick that poked out of the sea of blond could be seen. That usually creased shirt he always wore was tight fitting and sleek against his form, and over that, the black suit with gold buttons added great affect to the ruffles on his sleeve, which were elegant and something that he had only ever seen the likes of Austria wear. He looked beautiful.

Su-san stopped in mid walk as he made to go to the wardrobe, and stared at Finland.

"… What?"

"……." He was choking. The words would not come out, no matter how much he willed them too.

"Do I look…" The man tugged at the bind at his neck, flashing the dip at his throat for a second, and something died in Tino. "…Stupi'?"

"Nononononononononononononononononono!!" Tino blurted out, nearly falling of the bed. He hid behind the book he was reading, and tried to stop panting. "You look fine! Fine!"

"Well then why…"

Damn it, that voice, he couldn't hide from anything. He peeked out from over the book again and his head span.

His eyes were a dazzling shade of blue which almost sparkled in the dim light, and his lips were in a small, tight frown which embodied his whole personality so well it was mesmerising. His eyes were drawn back too that shirt, which was stretched tight over those muscles he loved so well, that shivered as he moved, and that twitched with every heart beat.

Tino could taste copper.

…

He was having… a nose-bleed?!

"Y-YAH!!" He quickly threw the book somewhere, jumped out the bed and ran to the bathroom with his hand over his face. The Finnish boy also made sure to lock the door, before he collapsed on the floor, panting heavily. This couldn't be happening, no way! This is what France had every time he looked at a child, and Su-san was not a child! And he was _not France! _There was a light knock, and he gasped for air like a fish out of water.

"…Fin?" That voice made the blood come faster. "Y'bleedin'… y' ok?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes!" He exclaimed, staggering to his feet and dabbing his nose repeatedly. "I am fine! Perfectly fine!"

"… Bleedin's not fine…" He heard. "… I'm gonna' knock dow' th' door…"

"WHAT?!" Finland jammed some tissues up his nose and pressed himself up against the door. "NO DON'T PLEASE!!"

"Fin… move."

He knew better then to argue, because that was not a command, that was a warning. He moved out the way just in time, but tripped in his panic and ended up on the floor. The door burst open with a mighty 'THUD' and it slammed against the wall it rested at, and in the doorway stood Sweden on one leg and he put the other one down from kicking the door in.

And on the floor, with his pajamas all scrunched up and hiked up to his chest, was Finland, curled in a ball, still hiding his face. Sweden crouched down beside him nervously. The boys face was bloody.

"…..Fin?"

"Don't worry, Su-san, I am fine!" He coughed. "I just need more tissue!" And he added to himself, "And I need to not look at you."

He heard a sigh, and suddenly he was lifted off the floor quite easily. He squeaked, wrapped his hands around Su-sans neck for support and shivered when he felt his nose starting again. He closed his eyes.

"W-What are you doing, Su-san?!" He mewled. He felt himself being moved around, could hear the cabinet opening, and then suddenly, something was placed tenderly on his nose. He opened his eyes a little and holding on tight, used a hand to feel what it was.

A bandage.

And then, lightly, Su-san kissed the bandage, and as if by magic, the bleeding stopped.

"I kiss'd it bett'r?" He heard the gentle murmur.

Finland didn't want to blush anymore, because his head was light. But, he nodded dizzily, and hugged the older mans neck. The remedy for treating 'beautiful-ness' is 'beautiful-ness' its self, it seemed.

"Thank you, Su-san." He whimpered. "All better."

Finland quickly resumed his position in bed with the book shakily, which an empty feeling in his chest and a bandage sticking half way off his nose, and Su-san went back to the wardrobe. He had had a long day, trying to convince the European nations that they were fine without Denmark…

And he began to take off those elegant clothes, one by one, not really thinking about his actions.

"Su-san, I am really enjoying this book-" The boy lowered the book.

And suddenly, Tino could taste copper.

* * *

FFFF FINLAND STOP FANGIRLING OVER YOUR HUSBAND, KTHNX.

Sorry for the quickness/crappy-ness of this one. Its 2am. I started writing it at midnight, and then 'Jackass 2' the movie came on. And then I was hungry so I got some cereal and had to eat that. And then, like an idiot, I spilt some of it on the floor and had to combat my cat who was trying to eat it.

And now I am tired.

XDD This idea came from when I saw that guy in the film getting bitten by a snake and there was blood everywhere.

Of course, in real life, when males are aroused, they don't get nosebleeds.

… Or do they?

The next chapter is going to be EPIC, I assure you. I'll have time to actually write a proper one then.

Much love,

HHF~ x

OH SNAP 100 REVIEWS (NEARLY) IN JUST OVER A WEEK. I LOVE YOU GUYS. 3333


	10. Fight

Did you know England actually has no national anthem? No, 'God save the queen' is not a national anthem. XD I think we need to get a proper one… I will ramble here in response to some reviews.

-Welsh buddy, you were watching the film too? DID YOU SEE THE BIT WITH THE HORSE?! WTF?!?!

-"Su-san used 'Beautiful Attack'!"  
"CRITICAL HIT! It's SUPER EFFECTIVE!" This joke won the game. :/

-Person that knew Cornwall: WTF CORNWALL. **I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY, THEY ARE IN ENGLAND, AND THEREFORE, THEY ARE ENGLISH, DAMMIT.** Bloody lunatics… that flash thing made me LOL though. XD

-FFFF SOMEONE FROM PERU?!?! I don't even know where that is…. WAIT WHAT PERU IS IN SOUTH AMERICA?! I thought it was in Asia! D: *This is why I fail.* Hello, Peru person! 8D *Waves*

Anyhow, I promised this would be epic. So, I hope it is.

FFFFF I am going to get beaten up for this one.

**It's a random battle. Random enemy. Just imagine its… Prussia or something, I dunno. XD**

* * *

Love has no place on the battle field.

Above the thunder of hooves and the clashing of metal, he searched frantically. So many people, soldiers, falling like leaves from a tree in autumn to settle amongst the earth in bright shades of red. He picked away his round them, one two, one two, careful not to tread on their fingers or limbs even if the could no longer feel pain. The sky above was a dark shade of grey, threatening them with rain, and below them, against the back ground, flags flew, some tattered, some new. Insignias burned everywhere, and fabric was lost to the wind which rattled armor.

Fighting was a terrible thing.

His own horse was slain in a flash as its legs became detached from its body in a neat swing of steel, so he had been forced to leap away from it in panic. Shield up high, blocking arrows, he had completely become preoccupied with the task of staying alive, and had lost Su-san in the fray. The man himself had not opted for horse back and had instead preferred to stay on the ground with his heavily armored troops beside him. Finland thought his dazzling white stallion decorated with the Finnish flag colours was far more attractive, however.

Struggling as a sword came down to clip his shield, he darted to the side and swiped upwards, leaving the man he was fighting with in a crumpled heap. It was either him, or himself.

"Su-san!" He cried, braking into a run. The Finnish soldiers watched him run, but continued on fighting. He could see Swedish fighters all around him, bearing their heavy weapons like twigs, yellow burning at their hearts, and fire blazing in their eyes. He was still clearly alive, somewhere, in this living graveyard, otherwise the Swedish men would have vanished entirely from the area. But the question was, where?

A trait that he had noticed was that all Swedish men appeared to be tall. Which was quite annoying. The only thing that distinguished Su-san to the others was that his military uniform was a brighter blue, and his amour looked lighter and not-as-long as the others. Also, he didn't carry a shield with him; Tino had rattled on about his safety, and at the end of it, the man had said nothing and still refused to carry a shield.

He crunched an enemies face between his boot and ignored it, trying to erase that face from his head. He twirled his weapon to the side and struck someone on the back, before lunging at a man whose stomach was open and easy to reach. He thrust the sword out, and yet again, ignored that face of that man he had felled, and effectively labeled him as an 'enemy', rather than 'that-man-with-blue-eyes-and-brown-hair-that-might-have-a-family'.

And suddenly, there was a flash of blue which caught his attention.

"Su-sa-"

He felt something shard just whip past his neck, and he fell back to narrowly avoid it, and when he looked up? There was a man, holding a sword up at his neck, smiling.

1.24 seconds.

Oh god why me where is he why didn't he stay with me am I that useless can't I even fight he got behind me so fast but I am sure I saw him but what if he doesn't see me oh god I am going to die right here right now and I will never see him ever again-

1.24 seconds. All of that happened in that space of time.

And in that exact time, the sword fell on him, but instead of his neck, it was jammed in-between a spot near his heart and his shoulder, and Fin watched in horror as his shirt begun to get bloody.

0.34 seconds.

Almost immediately after that, the enemies arm was hacked off and it fell with a dull thud as the man screamed in terror. He wobbled and jerked to the side as the butt of a sword was cracked against his temple, enough to crack something, and he died on his feet, yet his body staggered on until it fell, its blank gaze on the sky above.

In front of him stood Su-san, and he would have cried in happiness, if it wasn't for the sword sticking out of him. He could feel the blood overflowing from his lips, pooling on his tongue, making his mouth hot. His heart was alight with pain, yet cold with the touch of metal, and he shivered. He could do nothing more.

Su-san dropped swiftly to a crouch and shook him out of his shock.

"Fin? Fin?"

It was a rare emotion, but Tino saw worry and confusion in those eyes that were so often clouded and hard to read. He swallowed thickly, but could not talk as his lungs seemed to drown in liquid. He shook his head numbly to show he was still there.

Su-san looked down to the floor and gritted his teeth. Finland knew what he was thinking, and raised an arm to show he wasn't blaming him for anything. Tears were falling from the Finnish boys eyes, from that far away pain that was turning into a dull ache, and from the amount of emotion that clung to the air. People were still falling all around him, slowly, their faces twisted, and he, already on the floor, felt the blanket of unconsciousness beginning to wrap itself around him, steadily, steadily…

"Fin!"

That voice snapped him out of it again. He was shook lighty.

"Y' ok? Y' ok?" Their was panic in his voice, and it was making it strained. He turned his head dimly to the side and could not answer him.

"Fin… Pleas' tell m' y' ar' ok, right?" The shaking came, but e could barely feel it this time. "Right?"

His head dipped in exhaustion but his eyes remained open. The corners were blurring into blank spaces in his vision… it was not good. He couldn't stay awake. His voice suddenly found himself, and he worked his tongue slowly.

"Su-san…" His voice was strangled. "Take it out…" His hand weakly grasped the hilt on the sword and he grimaced. Although he couldn't technically die, the pain was horrible, and because he wouldn't die, it wouldn't matter if it was removed. Su-san nodded, understanding the request, and put his hand over Tino's at the hilt.

They decided to say nothing. Su-san looked away, and so did Tino, and the blade slid out from between his ribs, and he gasped at the sudden warmth that gathered there. Before he slumped, however, he was pooled into a tight hug against Su-sans chest, were his face was against the warmer fabric. The tears came again, this time, through the agony. It hurt, it hurt.

But he was being selfish.

"G-go fight…" He mumbled against the older man, his voice barely above a whisper. "Please, g-go win…"

"What?!" The exclamation was loud. Su-san wouldn't leave him, not for anything now. If this fight was lost, then… "I'm no' leavin' y'."

"Please…?"

"I am NOT leavin' y'."

"Su-san…" He felt a bubble in his throat somewhere, and more blood spilled from his mouth. His body began to shake violently with the loss of blood as he went pale, ghostly pale, and he began to choke up again.

"We can't loose, Su-san!!" He hacked out. "We can't!"

"I-I can't leav' y'…"

The hug was loosened, and now it was Fins blood on Su-sans uniform. The boy breathed a sigh that emptied his lungs, and raised his hands slowly. He placed both of them over Su-sans heart tenderly, and closed his eyes.

"Love has no place on the battle field…" He murmured, and kept his hands there.

The two sat in silence, as all around them, the world crashed.

It was taking effect. Everywhere, Finnish soldiers were getting more and more tired, and they were falling so fast in was unbelievable. Sweden whipped his head round this way and that to count them, but they were falling too fast. This fight was over. Finland had been dealt a hard blow, and they could not keep fighting like that.

"I lov' y'."

Never before had those words been spoken with such meaning.

Su-san suddenly stood up, looking mightier than he had ever done before, and _roared,_ like a wild animal, teeth glistening in the dying light. He embodied them, he became the passion and the will to fight that every Swedish person had, and his being became a beacon of light in the darkness. On the field, every Swedish person heard a call somewhere, and continued to fight valiantly, but picked up speed for reasons that they did not know.

"Pick 'em up! Retreat!"

He wasn't speaking to them, he _was _them. Swedish soldiers everywhere suddenly went on defensive, and began searching the ground whilst dodging all the same. Some died whilst doing this, but the ones who didn't stood stronger with every breath. They were looking for them. And they found them, every know and then.

It was a sight that Tino never got to see.

Everywhere, Swedish fighters were picking up Finnish soldiers who were still alive but wounded, and with their guards still up, backed away. The few Finnish soldiers who were standing forgot their panic, and began to help their allies, picking up the injured, and running retreating with them. He enemy stopped fighting, absolutely baffled. They watched with eyes that were slowly dimming, blood lust gone.

And in his own arms was Tino, and he ran with his people, back to their stronghold, sword high. There was no shame in retreating if they were going to loose. It was blind panic, but it worked. The floor was still littered with people, but these ones were no longer breathing. The remnants of the Finnish army now resided in the Swedish army arms, or on their shoulders, or being dragged one by one.

Tino opened a hazy eye to watch his people being saved, and something lit up inside him. They did not win, but they were going to be safe. He looked up into Su-sans eyes, and the man looked down.

The words ghosted his face, before he gave in to the comfort of anothers arms.

"Love is everywhere, even on a battlefield."

* * *

If its confusing, I do not blame you, I am confused myself, LOL. :/

Basically, I think that if the countries 'person' was ever hurt in a war, it would represent the collective hurt of all the people they stand for. So, Tino being hurt so easily was because his army was getting their asses kicked.

Which wouldn't really happen, because Finland's army was very strong… BUT IT WAS NEEDED FOR THE FLUFF, KAY?

Anyhow, this one was a little bit... different, y' know? I don't know why, I just felt like being descriptive. X3

Gotta dash! I have work to be done HOHOHOHOHOOHOHHOH-

Loving you all,

HHF~ x

PS: Sorry, Finnish people, you know you rock!


	11. Babies

HAI GUYS. *Waves* What some people might have guessed by now is that around an hour/two hours before uploading a fic, I write the damned thing. I know, its procrastinating, but eh, TWO HOURS IS NOT QUICK. XDD So, basically, all my ideas are thought of on-the-spot. This is why a large majority of them suck. XD

Welsh buddy; …. I knew they were going to drink that horse sperm. D: I gagged IRL. Seriously. Its ok, though, we all love a bit of Norse mythology (was recently researching the dragons at the 'worlds tree' myth, FFFF). And yes, our song sucks. D: WE SHOULD HAVE QUEEN AS A NATIONAL ANTHEM. And what you requested is actually coming up next… PEOPLE GUESS ME OUT. *Crais*

PERU IS NOT IN AFRICA. XDD That made me LOL so much. And 'God save the queen' is one of our many boring songs… fufufufufufufufufu…

AND ANYWAY, FIC TIME.

DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS ONE, I HAD TO DO IT, NO SERIOUSLY.

… DESU-YO.

* * *

It was a relaxing day, the sort of kind where your head was rocked by the fragrance in the air and you were always half asleep in your happiness. Finland was folding washing alone in the kitchen, neatly packing it in piles as he usually did. He was surprised however when he saw Sea-land knocking at his back door window, and he let the boy in, confused at the hastiness of his arrival.

"… Sea-kun?"

"Mama… where do babies come from, desu-yo?"

Finland spluttered. It was the LAST QUESTION the child could have asked in the world. I could have been anything else, but it had to be that… well, he supposed he would have to get it over and done with sooner or later… but he didn't want too, he had no answer planned for it! Stalling would have to do for now…

"W-what?" He gripped his son by his shoulders. "W-why are you asking this?"

Sea-land didn't look fazed by anything, and pouted cutely.

"Well, I was talking to Latvia about children desu-yo, and he told me two guys cannot have children, so I asked him how children are made, but he couldn't tell me desu-yo!" He tilted his head to one side. "So, Mama, can you tell me, desu-yo?"

"…Well… firstly…" Tino panicked. He was not used to thinking on his feet. "I am not your Mama, I am male…"

That fact was openly ignored.

"A-And children…" He stammered. "Are made in a s-special place?"

A 'special place' was somewhere criminals put hostages. Or where sick people stashed children for their own uses. He didn't really know if Sea-land would pick up on how horrible it sounded, but by the look of him, he looked like he was believing it.

"… A special place, desu-yo?"

"Y-Yes! Its like… a garden! A-and Mama's and Papa's go there and they… pray to God, and then babies grow up from the ground! Yes!"

"… What? Where is the garden, desu-yo?"

"I-In a secret place only adults know, and if you find out about it as a child, you will never have children!"

"… Ok…" That seemed to work. "… So how do they get out of the garden, desu-yo?"

"S-Santa Claus brings them! Yes, that's right!"

"Mama, YOU ARE Santa Claus, desu-yo!"

Here was an awkward silence that reeked of lies. It was true, he was Santa Claus, but he could not get out of this one…

"Th-that's right!" He smiled falsely. "I deliver children as well as presents, all over the world!" He laughed heartily. Sea-kun stared, somewhat amazed.

"… Really?"

"Really, heheh! Go ask your father, he will support me!"

And so Sea-land left to go find Papa.

* * *

"Papa, where do babies come from, desu-yo?"

Sweden turned to look at his son with an expression that matched the child's own.

"… Y' really wan'a know?"

"Yes, yes!"

Su-san sighed, closed the book he had been reading and focused all his attention on Sea-kun.

"You see, whe' a man an' a woman lov' each other very much…"

Sea-land nodded.

"Th' man gets the woman int' bed an' they engage in 'sexual intercourse', which is when a man puts 'is genitalia int' hers. He then thrust's into her, andreleases thousand's of little creatur's called 'sperm' which ar' lik' tiny bugs tha' live inside y', an' they swim int' th' woman an' they fus' with her eggs an' then a baby is created."

Another awkward silence. And slowly, Sea-lands face began to twist into something horrible, as if he had seen a scary movie and a man was getting his eyes gouged out by a crow bar.

"S-so Santa doesn't…deliver babies at all, desu-yo?" He whispered. The man raised an eyebrow.

"… Who tol' y' that…?"

And Sea-land ran away, crying.

* * *

It was night time and for some reason, there was a tense atmosphere in bed. Finland shuffled closer to Su-san in the dark and decided to speak aloud about it.

"Su-san… did you see Sea-kun today?" There was a grunt which indicated 'yes'. "… Because he asked me a weird thing…"

"… He asked m' a weird thin', too… abou' children."

He two stared at each other even if it was dark. Finland had a bad feeling. He had told Sea-land one thing, but what had Su-san told the child…?

"Su-san, what did you tell him?" He whispered. The man sighed quietly.

"I told him-"

"GET AWAY!"

The lights flickered on.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Sea-land jumped in, armed with a spray can of some sort. He dived under the covers, and wiggled his way towards Su-san, and almost instantly the Swedish male felt a burning sensation on he leg. He fished around, grabbed Sea-land by his scruff and yanked him out quickly whilst Finland rolled out of bed in panic and was hiding on the floor.

"Wha' y' doing?!" The man said, genuinely startled. Sea-land began to spray his chest vigorously and the man coughed at the spray before knocking it out of his hands quite easily.

"What is tha'?!"

"Its bug spray!!" The boy said angrily. "I don't want any brothers or sisters desu-yo, so I will kill all your bug-sperm this way, desu-yo!!"

"WHAT?!" Sweden shook him. The boy threw the can at his head. "OW!!"

"I AM HELPING MAMA, DESU-YO!"

"BUT I AM A MALE!!" Finland screamed from his position on the floor.

"BUT THE BUGS, DESU-YO-"

Finland clambered onto the side of the bed.

"YOU TOLD HIM THERE WERE BUGS?!"

"MAMA, STAY BACK, THEY'LL SWIM INSIDE YOU-"

Sweden blushed heavily, got out of bed and dragged his son out of the room and closed the door with a slam. And Finland was left in silence. When Su-san returned, that blush on his face was just as heavy as when he had left, and he flicked off the lights, got back into bed, and sighed quietly. Finland stared.

"…Do I want to know what you told him?"

"… No."

And it was left at that.

Early next morning, when Finland got up to make breakfast, There was a cardboard box in the middle of the living room, with the words, 'BUGS DO NOT HARM ANYONE' on it, and it had a weight on each corner and a bell attached to it.

It rustled a bit, and the bell tingled.

Inside the box, Sea-land whimpered, in trauma.

He no longer wanted to have children.

* * *

…. OH GOD. OH GOD.

I AM SORRY. SO SORRY.

SEA-LAND OBVIOUSLY FORGETS THE FACT THAT HE WAS _BROUGHT. _

I AM GOING TO GO DIE NOW, KTHNX.

Love you guys,

HHF~x

((SHORT A/N, LOL, WUT?!))


	12. Seme

Quickly, I have to jet!! Mother is coming down the stairs to tell me off at being up so late GOD I AM SCREWED.

Love you guys!!

HHF~

Enjoy the crappiness of this one, too!!

* * *

Su-san was confused.

As he wondered around the house, he was finding items of clothing.

Fin's items…

"Papa, Mama's clothes are around the house, desu-yo." Sea-land poked his head around the kitchens wall with a curious look on his face. "If his clothes are there, then what is he wearing, desu-yo-"

Immediately, Sweden grabbed the boy and threw him outside and shut the door; in the space of a few seconds. There was NO-WAY that after that 'sex' talk they had had, he was letting the boy near anything associated with that. Faintly, he could hear bangs on the window, and shouts that sounded like 'Let me in, desu-yo! I am not a pervert, desu-yo!" but he ignored them.

And so he continued around the house.

There was a t-shirt in the kitchen, and socks in the living room. As he searched further, there was a belt on the stairs… and as he climbed the stairs, there was trousers at the top… he shivered, not unpleasantly, but not nicely, either. What was Fin playing at? As he reached the upstairs landing, he turned the corner, and looked outside his and Fin's room.

There was… a rose?

_France._

Sweden burst into the room, expecting this to be a repeat of Christmas, where he had found Tino naked on the bed, asleep, with just Hanatamago covering his dignity.

He was sorely mistaken.

Finland stood in the middle of the room, at the front of the bed, with a _really _shot pair of shorts on, in the colour _black. _His hair was all messed up, sticking up oddly in places, and for some reason, he was breathless even if he was just standing there. He had a sleeveless top on, which stopped somewhere at his chest to reveal his smooth stomach, and his face…. He looked like he was_ snarling. _

"You!" He pointed a finger at Su-san harshly. "Come here, now!"

Sweden shivered again. This was totally un-Fin-like in everyway. He was partially scared. Was Tino drunk, or had he been taking drugs? But he looked perfectly fine… Sweden found himself OBEYING despite telling his legs to stop moving and even gripping onto the door to stop himself. He towered over Finland, not intimidated, but slightly cautious.

"Fin-"

_Crack!!_

Sweden jumped as out of nowhere, a whip snapped to the side of him, and he edged back in worry. Of course, Finland was the one holding the whip, with that same nasty look on his face.

"I'm not Fin!" He growled. "You'll call me _Master _for the rest of the night, or else!" The whip cracked again, and it sent shivers up the older males spine. He was not prepared to ask what was going on… because the dirty part of him wanted to _play along _with this. And maybe… that wouldn't be a bad thing?

"Yes… _Master._" He said with a slight hint of defiance.

"Good. Now, get in bed. Right now." Finland said it with no love at all. Sweden put his hands up, now in slight fear, and hopped onto bed quite neatly, and sat there; until suddenly, his hands here pinned to the mattress and lips were smothering his. When they finished, Sweden was left gasping for air. _No way. _Finland ALWAYS broke apart before he did… who was this person and what had he done with Tino!?

"Good." The Finnish boy purred. He then held out his slender hand, smirking.

"Kiss me. From my hand, all the way up to my neck. Do it, now." The whip in the other hand made a hissing sound as it was dragged on the floor, being threatened to raise. Quickly, Su-san kissed his hand, and, inch by inch, edged up closer to his shoulder. By the time he had reached the boys elbow, however, he felt something strike his back and he prickled instantly.

"Do it _harder, _slave!" He hissed. "Kiss me harder! _Bite me!_"

Sweden was in shock at the fact he had just been whipped. Sure, it had been kind of light, but it still stung like hell. Still deciding to play along, he bit, harder, nipping gently at first, but when he heard the whip snake against the flooring, he nipped harder. Finland panted as his nipped, and wore a grin that was akin to a sadistic smirk.

"XWEVFWX!!"

They both jumped suddenly as a figure bowled out from the closet, and collapsed on the floor. The two jumped away from each other to stand beside the bed, and stared at the figure.

_France. _

Having a nosebleed.

"Y-you two…" He gasped, standing up and giving them the thumbs up. "You did good, Finland! Now, excuse me…" And he ran out the bedroom door and disappeared.

Awkward silence. The two turned to each other, each with a blank look. Sweden would be the first to ask questions. Assuming the 'game' was over and seeing that Finland has dropped the whip, he went back to calling him by his proper name.

"Fin… why wa' France hidin' in ther'?"

"B-because…" Finland lost that bad-ass look he had been wearing, and went all teary-eyed and flustered. "H-he was teaching me how to be 'sexy'! He laid the clothes trail so you would follow, and gave me these revealing clothes, and the whip, too..."

"… 'Sexy'?" The man arched an eyebrow elegantly.

"Y-yes!" He squeaked. "I wanted to be 'sexy' so France told me this is what people found 'sexy'! B-but Su-san…" He rubbed his arms. "Your biting kind of hurt…"

Despite the fact that he had been TOLD to bite harder, he said nothing. He sighed wearily, looped an arm around Finland's waist and pulled him closer.

"I fin' y' sexy." He said simply. "Jus' the way y' are."

Finland stammered, and then closed his mouth to avoid further shame.

"Thanks, Sweden…" He sniffled up. "I am glad. I hated being like that…"

"Yes… next tim', could y'… _not _hide France in th' cupboard?"

"… There's a next time?"

Su-san grinned a little, and this time, it was Finland's turn to shudder.

"Yes… an' _I'll_ b' the one with th' whip."

Finland would get a taste of his own medicine, as Su-san picked up the whip and pushed him onto the bed, where he laid as Su-san closed the door with a Sweden-ish sort of smirk.

They were both unaware that as the night wore on… Sea-land remained outside.

With uncle France.

* * *

LOVE YOUUUUU *Runs*

FINLAND, UR NOT DOING IT RIGHT.

SWEDEN YOU RAPIST. (Why can't you rape me--shot-)


	13. Small

BAD THINGS HAVE HAPPENED. Mother has put a restriction on the internet, so I can only upload every now and then!! WTF!! But, of course, when she is asleep, I take the laptop and do it anyway. :D But, sorry guys, no more 'every night' uploads (OH GOD I HAVE THREE CHAPTERS READY LIKE, NOW). And no more reading fanfition late for me…

And also, this means that maybe, fanfiction is going to be uploaded at weird times, but I will try to stay up late, for you guys! ///// (SEE HOW I BEND MYSELF FOR YOU!??)) SH IS TRYING TO GET ME OFF NOW WRRYYYYY-

Anyhow, It has occurred to me that some of you have 'the deviantart'. I ALSO have the DA account. Meh, I cannot draw overly well, but if you want to chat or anything, you can find me under this name;

Whitewolfkitsune.

8D Yes, I have a fan fiction name under this name, a second account, but it is quite abandoned in favour for this one. :/ So ignore the FF .net account and SKIP TO DA. I would love to talk to some of you guys there! XD (AND LURK YOUR ARTZ IF IT COMES DOWN TO IT KOLKOLKOL)

Anyhow, enjoy this…. 8D

ITS SHORT, I HAVE NO TIME. D: BAAWWWW- *shot*

* * *

"Finland…" He yawned. "Y' so small."

The boy smarted at the comment, snapped his head around stiffly and stopped sweeping the broom he had. Did he just hear….? Random….. He thought he heard his boyfriend (not husband) say something odd…

"W-What, Su-san?!" He coughed, clutching the handle. Su-san tilted his head.

"Y' are small." He said simply. "Got t' go t' a meetin' today, so," he bent down and kissed Tino's head. "I'll see y' later…"

And with that, he disappeared.

Finland was shell shocked instantly. There could have been a million things that that could have meant, but his brain could only comprehend ONE. He dropped his broom in disbelief and brought his hands up to his face in horror. Did he really think that…? If he did, then there was only one reason he was saying it! Because… because…

"Mama, you look kind of shocked, desu-yo." Sea-land poked his head around the corner. "What did papa mean by 'small', desu-yo? France said-"

"Go to the room!!" Finland screeched, pointing at the ceiling. Sea-kun, unnerved, flinched and sped up to the room, not really sure what was going on at all. Damn it, why did adults always have these… 'things'?

Finland however, was far too worked up about everything. He didn't want his relationship to end because of… that. No, not at all. It was a frightening thing, but he always thought he was average. ALWAYS. Maybe he could get treatment, if it was that much bother? Did they sell stuff like that?

He brooded about it.

And he continued to think about it, all the way until Su-san came home.

E ignored the man when he came in, pretending to be busy. He cooked dinner, and then left. He was outside when Sweden was in, he was not around when Sweden looked, and when he didn't look, he was looking. The man did not approach him ONCE. It was confirmed. He was…. small. Maybe he had to embrace that.

At bed time, he was suddenly forced to talk to the man, face to face, and they laid in the quiet.

"…Y' avoidin' me…?" Su-sans low mumble broke that.

"N-No!" He was terrible at lying. "Its just…"

"… What?"

"Y-You said I was small… is that true, Su-san?!" He suddenly blurted out.

There was a snicker, and Fins eyes went wide. Was he… laughing?! The snicker developed into a sort of growling, and Fin was pulled to his chest tightly. Tino then felt it change into a low rumble that shook him; a sort of kind to Su-san laugh that he was NOT used to.

"W-Whats so funny?" Tino squeaked.

"Fin…" He mumbled. "Y' are small. God made y' small…" He hugged him tighter. "So y' could fit int' m' arms… perfectly."

Silence again. Short. Fin was….SHORT. The man let out a shaky sigh of relief and giggled quietly. Su-san joined in, and after a while, they were both laughing, unable to contain the fact that Fin has actually THOUGHT…

"Sorry, Su-san." He giggled. "I thought…"

"S'ok. Y' ar' not t' small there."

"Am I small, desu-yo? France said I was small, desu-yo."

The two froze, and glanced over to their side. Sea-land was sitting there, looking rather content chewing his hat, not fazed by anything in the slightest. The two gawked openly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

"You said to go to 'the room', desu-yo! So I went to THE room!" Sealand retorted.

"I MEANT YOUR ROOM!"

"I DON'T HAVE A ROOM, DESU-YO! YOU ARE BAD PARENTS, DESU-YO-"

He was grabbed again, by the scruff of his neck, and taken downstairs where a box was waiting for him.

Kids… Finland sighed heavily.

Ah, well. He still kind of felt small.

Or maybe, it was because Su-san was big.

* * *

I HAVE TO RUN. Shit, I am going to get grounded…. QwQ

HHF~ x


	14. Writing

ENJOY THIS.

I STOLE HE LAPTOP FOR YOU. WHEN WILL I GET FOUND OUT BY MOTHER?? I AM HIDING UNDER MY BLANKET…

LOL AT WHAT A CRAPPY WRITER FIN IS. (*Was making him bad on purpose… yes, hurr....*)

* * *

_He sighed as she moved around in her arms. She was heavy, and he was weak so he couldn't carry her too good… but he would still try, because he loved her!! And so, he continued walking through the grassy plane, even if it was getting dark, with his head held high, determined to get her to safety…_

Fin put his pen down. Sometimes, writing things was so hard… especially when the story was supposed to be deep and include the turmoil's of love and what-not. He usually had a 'natural flair' for things like this, but today… was not a good day. Maybe he could get others to help?

…Except, it hurt his pride. A little. It was really bad, but at some things, he got really competitive. Like, when he was with Estonia, for example. When he was near that guy, he always felt like he needed to win… and writing was his element, so he THOUGHT he should be good at it. Not as good as England or France, but good, none-the-less.

"Watch'y' doin'?" A shadow fell over him and he paper and he jumped a little. Panicking, he struggled to gather everything in his arms and hide effectively.

"S-Su-san, don't jump on me like that!!" He exclaimed, clutching his work for dear life. Su-san craned his head over it to see.

"Watch'y' doin'?" He repeated with the same tone. Fin sighed, giving in as easily as he usually did, and held the paper up for him to see.

"I am writing a story, Su-san, about a girl and a boy in love and he is rescuing her. But…" He blushed. "I am not so good at making up endings…"

"… I ca' write."

Tino nearly choked, but hid it well.

It wasn't that he doubted Su-san, it was just that he thought he lacked… something that writers had (could it be emotion?) and it made him judge Su-sans writing skills before he had seen them. He didn't know, maybe Su-san was good? But then again, looking at the man… He didn't look too… bright. Or like he could write a story at all. Finland nearly slapped himself for his rudeness.

"R-really?" He stammered. Su-san made a face.

"… Y' don' believe me?"

"YES I DO!" Tino squeaked, waving his arms around. Was he that bad at lying…?

"Y' don' believe me. Well, fin'," Sweden picked up some paper and a pen from the pot, "We'll hav' a' competition."

"C-C-Competition?!"

"Y', we'll righ' about our selves, k'?" His expression was, yet again, unreadable as he clutched the paper.

And he left rather quickly. Finland was worried that he had hurt Su-san… but he really didn't know, that man was mysterious and hard to understand… shrugging, he turned back to his piece and shifted it too one side. It was time to write…

His competitive side took over.

* * *

He collapsed at the end of the most intensive hour he had ever had. He had written down everything about himself and Sweden he could, and was determined to win.

"Su-san! I wrote it!" He beamed, running into the lounge where Su-san quickly hid his paper as an indication for him to read his out loud first.

"I wrote this." He coughed.

_"Me and Su-san are a couple, even if I am not a wife and he is not my husband as he likes to think. I love Su-san because he is gentle, caring, and he let me have a dog and a son, who is perverted but I do not mind. I love it when he wakes up in the morning, because his hair looks so cute, all messy like that, and I also loves it when he is dressed up nicely, because he looks hot. _

_I don't like it when he makes things, though, because the house gets messy, or when he obsesses over the position of furniture, as he often does. I also do not like it when he fights with Denmark, because he could get hurt! But, over all, it's the good and the bad things that make me love Su-san._

_The end."_

That took an hour. Now that he had read it out aloud, it really did not sound too good for and hour. Plus he had listed BAD THINGS about Su-san. He began to panic again. What if… Su-san was even more angry now! D-Damn it, his head was not working today!!

That silence again. Su-san didn't look too mad…

"Su-san, can I see yours now?" He said very quickly, signaling the piece of paper the man held. He showed it too him, shyly.

On one side, big, was the letter 'I'. On the other, was 'YOU'. In the middle of the two was a love heart, made entirely of the words 'LOVE'. He held it as if it was going to break as soon as Tino looked at it, and in short, the boy was stunned.

"……….. It was a writing contest, right?" He stammered. Su-san pointed to the heart.

"Tha's writing."

"… I hate you. You challenged me on purpose."

"I knew I was goin' t' win." The man said smugly. Tino tackled him, and he let go of the paper in shock, and it floated softly to the ground.

"You won. Your 'writing' makes me happy..."

"...It does?"

"Yes."

"Then I will righ' mor' often, then. Its a promise."

When Finland awoke in the morning, he felt the bed sheets make an odd sound as he shifted in them. Opening his eyes groggily, he suddenly found that the entire bed was covered with sheets of paper, with hearts written out of the word 'love'.

Su-san was nowhere to be seen. Probably working.

There was nothing else he could do.

He cried, hard, into the covers, into the hearts, with joy.

* * *

To everyone who seeked me out on DA, I love you!

RUN!! MOTHER IS COMING! IAM IN ENOUGH TROUBLE AS IT IS! XD

*Dashes*

HHF- I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I WIL LEVENUALLY HAVE YOUR CHILDREN-*SHOT*


End file.
